An Unmerry Chirstmas
by Kittygrl57
Summary: When Beastboy quits on CHirstmas Eve how will the team react?


Beast boy stood on a ladder adjusting the mistle toe on the entrance. Raven walked by, "Hello Raven." Beast boy said with a grin pointing at the mistletoe.

"No." She said, in her hands was a book as she walked over to the chair by the counter a began to read. Beast boy's grin faded.

"It's tradition, Raven. When a boy and girl are under the mistle toe they have to kiss."

"Kiss Starfire or something." Raven said annoyed, trying to read her book.

"But she's Robins..."Beast boy said as Robin walked into the room.

"Who's mine Beast boy?" Robin said.

"Uhhh What are you doing up so early?..." He said quickly.

"It's already 10..." Robin said and looked up seeing the mistle toe.

"I guess we have to shake hands." Beast boy said so Robin wouldn't be suspicious and extended his hand.

Robin shoke his hand and walked off. Beast boy hopped down the ladder and examined his work. He would of stood under it and waited for someone to walk by, but the last girl was Starfire and she was pretty much Robin's girl. Even though Robin denied it, everyone knew. Beast boy sighed and walked into the kitchen, _"Either way I would of gotten punched." _He said to himself, it was true.

If he would of kissed Raven she would of had to kill him and if he kissed Star, Robin would of killed him. What was the point of putting up the mistle toe again? Starfire walked into the room holding five gifts and she strolled over to the tree, "I can not wait till the day of gift giving!" She said as she set the presents under the tree.

Beast boy smiled, "I still have to get your guy's presents from my room." He said walking off, he rubbed his hands together, he had a perfect plan. "Hey Robin can you help me? This present is heavy."

"Sure Beastboy." Robin said getting up from the couch and heading out of the room.

"I shall help." Star fire said following Robin.

"Starfire wait!" Robin said, it was too late; they were both under the mistle toe and Beast boy's plan worked. Beast boy came out holding 4 gifts and pushing the heavy one.

"You didn't need help did you Beast boy?" Robin said annoyed.

"Hey you owe me for trying to shoot me when I turned into that wilder beast thing." Beast boy said.

"I had a right to, if I didn't you would have destroyed the whole town!" Robin yelled at him.

"I was trying to save Raven not destroy the town!" Beast boy said back.

"Well I didn't know!" Robin said back.

"Please stop fighting friends, it is Christmas Eve. Were supposed to be celebrating the birth of Jesus." Starfire said

"I'm your friend." Beast boy said his angered expression disappearing, "Even if I was a wilder beast I wouldn't do that."

"I didn't know that!" Robin said.

"Stop!" Starfire yelled and they both stopped from her loud scream.

"You know what, I quit." Beast boy said dropping the presents and walking off.

"What?" Raven said dropping her book.

Starfire gasped, "Friend Beast boy don't leave!"

"I've had enough." He said walking out of the tower.

Cyborg walked out to see Beast boy storming down the stairs in anger, "Where you going?" He asked.

"Beast boy you can't quit." Robin said.

"Watch me." Beast boy said leaving the tower.

Raven picked up her book. Robin looked at the door as it slammed and Beast boy left. Starfire looked sad as she looked at where Robin was looking, "He will be back?" she asked.

"I don't know." Robin said.

"Wait, Reality check. Did Beast boy say he quit?" Cyborg asked.

They all looked at Cyborg and Cyborg knew from there faces that he did, "But... He can't quit..." Cyborg said.  
--The Next day--  
Beast boy walked along the road sighing, "Good riddance..."

"Mommy look, it's Beast boy!" A little girl said tugging on her mother's dress.

"Hi.." Beast boy said sadly walking past them. "  
--Back at the tower--  
The Titans sat around the tree. "What will we do with Beast boy's presents?" Starfire said and all looked depressed.

"Should I say it?" Cyborg said, "We should cash them in." He said trying to do it in Beastboy's voice.

"People come, People go. It's pointless to be depressed over Beastboy." Raven said.

"You reused that line again." Cyborg said.

Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed a present that said 'To Raven.' She read the tag to see who it was from, 'from Beastboy'. " Lets just open presents." she said.

"Yeah, Presents are always good." Cyborg said smiling.

Raven ripped open the gift-wrapping that had puppies and reindeer on it. She toke out a stuffed raven doll. "Hey that's clever, someone got you a raven doll, and your name is Raven." Cyborg said.

Starfire grabbed a gift from Cyborg that had a red and green scarf in it. After 30 minutes of gift giving, excited looks, and tearing of Paper, there was one gift left. The big box from Beast boy. Cyborg stood up, "It's for you Robin..." Cyborg said and Robin stood up feeling guilty.

"It is?" He said feeling guilty but grabbing a bit a corner of the paper and ripping it off to revile a Long sleeve shirt that looked very soft and a new weapon. Beastboy had used to big of a box so it looked over size.

"I wonder what Beastboy is doing." He said. As he said that the Tower flashed red and drowned out Robin's words.

Robin ran up to the main computer and pressed some buttons, a moving red dot moved on the screen. "Titans, trouble at the old fort!" Starfire suddenly looked sad.

"Friend Terra..." She said.

"Come on star!" Cyborg yelled and she looked to see they were starting to leave the tower. Starfire followed.

--

"So anything I can do?" Beastboy said looking at the girl.

"Yes, can you help me pass these out?" The girl said motioning to the bag of presents.

"That's a lot of presents... ok.." Beastboy said.

"Hey, where are the other titans?" The girl said handing him one of the presents.

"I sorta... well..." Beastboy stuttered... "I ummm quit..."

"Why?" The girl asked, "Un fair treatment?"

"Uhhh yeah... how'd ya guess?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm a good guesser..." The girl said with a smile handing him some more presents.

"Where do I take these?" Beastboy asked.

"Inside the shelter. This is a shelter for homeless families." The girl said.

"I have an idea!" He said putting the presents down and turning into a reindeer.

"That's perfect!" The girl said with glee and putting the presents on his back, "The kids will love this!"

Beastboy started into the shelter.  
--  
"C'mon over here!" Robin yelled and ran into the old fort. They all reached the shelter to hear a familiar voice.

"Hey guys I found whats going on!" It was Beastboy..

"Beastboy?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah! It's not like I was dead!" He said and ran into the middle of the old fort.

"I don't see anything..." Robin said.

"Yeah Beastboy... Have you gone crazier then usually?" Raven said.

"It's not Beastboy." A voice said from above and all stood wide eyed.

"TERRA!" Starfire screamed with glee and hugged their blonde friend.

"H-how?" Robin said wide-eyed.

Raven stared at her and rubbed her eyes.

"Terra! What's up!" Cyborg said.

"Nothing but the celing. "Terra said.

"This reunion is touching." Where beastboy stood was now Madam Rouge, "How did you get back?"

"I don't know..." Terra said...

"Madam Rouge." Robin said.  
--  
Beastboy entered the shelter still a reindeer and all the kids looked at him with glee, "A reindeer!" The kids shouted. Little hands grabbed the gifts and he looked as they opened the gifts.

"A puppy!" A kid exclaimed and toke out a stuffed animal. He hugged it and petted Beastboy, "Tell Santi 'Thank you'." The kid said. Beastboy got a happy feeling and walked back out to get more gifts.

"How'd it go?" The girl said. Beastboy turned back to normal.

"The kids thought I was Santa's reindeer so now I have to say thank you to Santa.." Beastboy said with a smile.

"That's great." The girl said with a smile.

_"I wonder what the Titans are doing... _Beastboy thought. The girl gave him some more gifts and he went back into the shelter pondering this.  
--  
"Who?" Terra asked.

"New villain." Cyborg said.

"Oh..." Terra said, "Well obviously we have to take her down."

Robin sent some birdarangs and Madam rouge and the battle was on.

Madam Rouge dodged, "This will be to easy without your little green friend."

"Beastboy... Where is Beastboy anyways?" Terra asked.

"Uhhh now isn't such a good a time..." Raven said.

"Ok." Terra said. A lift begin to rise into the air, "Rah!" She yelled throwing it at madam rouge who morphed around it. "Creepy..." Terra said in Surprise.

"Titans go!" Robin said, a little late.

Cyborg tried to blast Madam rouge, but she just morphed around it again.  
--  
"Here you guys go." Beastboy said handing the kids the gifts.

"It's Santa's elf!" A little girl yelled in glee.

"I'm not... uhh I mean sure I am." Beastboy said, he might as well keep the kids happy. After all, it was Christmas.

"No it's Beastboy!" A little Boy yelled in excitement. The kids looked at each other in excitement.

"I was wondering why that last reindeer was green." A women about in her 20's said laughing. "Hi, I'm Kelly. I'm supervising the fundraiser."

"And I'm Beastboy." Beastboy said smiling.

"I believe we've already accomplished that." A voice said from behind him, Beastboy turned around.

"Who are you?" beastboy asked.  
--  
"This is to easy." Madam rouge said using her arm as a whip to knock all of them down, all but starfire, who was floating so she couldn't get hit by the feet whip and Robin who jumped over it. "Ohh this is to perfect. Only you and your girlfriend are left."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Robin said annoyed. Robin sent birdarangs at Madam Rouge.

"Hey why not try this." A voice said from the shadows and an arrow was shot from the side flying towards robin, attached to it was a string. Robin grabbed it and got what the voice was getting at. Robin looked at Starfire with a sly look.

"Hey Rouge, over here!" Robin yelled and she looked at him.

"What Any last words?" She said.

"No, what about you?" Robin said and ran around Madam rouge tying her in the string.

"That was Clever." Raven said getting up looking at the shadows where the voice had come from.

"Well later!" The voice said.

"Wait!" Robin said and ran into the darkness, nothing...

"That was weird." Terra said, "Ok... So what happened to Beastboy?"

"Uhh...ohh man.. Robin.. You tell her." Cyborg said.

Terra had a grim expression, "Did he die or something?"

"No." Robin said, "He quit."

"What why!" Terra asked.

"He felt he was being treated unfairly." Starfire said.

"Uhh...well... where is he?" Terra asked.

"We do not know." Starfire said.

"I'm gonna find him!" Terra said and started to run off but a hand grabbed her arm.

"You'll probley freak him out more than he already is." Raven said.

"I don't care." Terra said pulling away and running off.  
--  
Beastboy eyed the man, the man was short and bald with big beady eyes, "I'm the owner." The man said.

"Ohh.." Beastboy said smiling.

"Where are the Titans?" The women asked.

"How many times are people gonna ask that?" Beastboy asked a little annoyed. He had already gotten that like 5 times.

"Oh i'm sorry." The women said, "It's a metter you don't want to discuss."  
--  
Terra ran on the sidewalk ignoring the surprised glances, "Beastboy!" She yelled hoping he was around.

"I think I saw him near the Shelter." A women said.

"Really!" She yelled not waiting for an answer, she ran faster, faster, as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Beastboy it's been so long, I can't wait till we finally see each again..." She said happily a tear steaming down her eye with joy. Then she saw it, a friendly smile when the world has turned against you, a beckon of hope when all was lost... the shelter. "Beastboy..."

"He-" The women with the black dress said only to gasp, "T-Terra?"

"Yeah." Terra said not stopping to chat and running strait for the door, she opened the door and threw her arms around Beastboy, "Beastboy!"

"Hi Terra." He said casually then his face widened in surprise, "TERRA!"

"Hi beastboy..." She said happily pulling away, she was crying from joy, "Hi."

"How did you get back?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't know.." Terra said, "But I am."

"I'm glad.." Beastboy said.

"Merry Christmas." Terra said.

"This is the best present of all. " Beastboy said.

Terra smiled, "Lets go back to the tower."

Beastboy smiled, "Yeah."

They walked out happily.  
--  
Raven sat in the tower in Terra's room. The door opened, "Raven?" Came Robin's voice, "What are you doing."

Raven looked up, "Trying to figure out how she got back.."

The door shut without any further talking. "How?" Raven though and laid down, her head hit something hard and she searched under the pillow, "A Diary..."

"Beastboy, it's been so long. Did you missed me?" Terra said.

"Everyday." Beastboy said.

"Your the best friend I've ever had..." Terra said looking at him.

"Hey Terra... Who freed you?" Beastboy said.

"I don't know.. I just remember waking up passed out with a bunch of rocks around me..." Terra said.  
--

Raven held the diary between her hands, "What? I don't think I should."..

The door opened, "Raven?" Came Starfire's voice as she entered the room, "I haven't seen you in an ho-...What is that?" Starfire asked intrigued.

"It's a Diary.." Raven said.

"Oh you mean like Robin had after the burritos?" Starfire asked.

"Uhh... that's just... never mind... A diary is what people write their fondest secrets in. We shouldn't open it." Raven said.

"Really? Why would Friend Terra hide anything from us?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know..." Raven said, she dropped the book by accident and it hit the ground opening to a page. "She never liked Beastboy."

Starfire gasped, "Why would she.. she was supposed to be our friend."

"I never trusted her." Raven said. The door opened, Terra and Beastboy walked in.

"Hey guys, what are you doing in my-" Terra stopped, she started getting angry as she say the Diary, "You read my diary?"

"It fell...and opened..." Starfire said standing up in anger, "You wrote horrible things about us!"

Beastboy quickly moved to where Raven was and read the page, "Dear Diary... Beastboy just won't give up on going on a date, what a loser. I'll just distract him while slade's robots attack with a pity date..." Beastboy ran out of the room and into his messy room. "I can't believe she'd do that."

"Beastboy! I.. didn't mean it! I changed." Terra said.

Terra sat on her bed, "So are you guys gonna take me away in handcuffs? I mean if Beastboy hates me it won't matter."

"No, you get another chance friend Terra. It's still there." Starfire said.

"I don't really think I can stand Beastboy hating me..." Terra said.  
--  
Cyborg passed by Beastboy's room, "Hey Beastboy, you look sad.. anything the matter?"

"No, just get out." Beastboy said.

"...Uhh ok." Cyborg said walking out.

"Why would she do that? I loved her and she... hated me." Beastboy said to himself. The light flashed and the alarm went off.

"Titans, trouble at the bank!" Came Robin's voice.

-To be COntiued!-


End file.
